


Mother Knows Best

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, F/M, Meddling, Minor Violence, Randall invented chivalry, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: A series of events set in motion after Randall conducted a check up on Gabrielle's mother in the ER.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a viral tweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle's meddling mom secures her a date with a hot doctor.

* * *

The abrupt noise of her message tone jolted Gabrielle awake and caused her to fall out of bed, wrapped in a cocoon of expensive bedding. Who was texting her at this ungodly hour she thought. She reached blindly for her phone then removed her sleep mask. The bright light took her by surprise and she knew she had to kill whoever texted her at- 3pm. It was an unknown number.

**Hey Gabrielle, this is Randall. No you don't know me but I performed a check up on your mom when she came into the ER today. She's okay no worries but she gave me your number and demanded I texted you. Sorry if this is a bit forward but she told me she'd be checking to see if I did and frankly she scares me.**

Gabrielle lamented at the state of her life, why would her mother do that?! Giving her number to some random doctor- the nerve of her. Had she been living her life a little recklessly? Yes. Had she not had a date in three years? Yes. Did she desperately need to get laid? The empty battery pack on her night stand said yes.

_So my mom's resorted to giving my number out to strangers now? Wow now I know I've really hit rock bottom._

**Well we aren't exactly strangers** **I** **read her whole medical history**

 _Funny. I hate my life_.

**Could be worse. My mom tells random women in the supermarket that I'm a doctor in a bid to get them to go out with me.**

_Can I at least see what you look like?_

**Nope, your mom didn't show me a pic of you. She simply asked if I thought she was capable of producing ugly offspring.**

_Sounds like her._

**I've gotta get back to work but it was nice talking to you.**

Gabrielle sighed, she had to kill her mom. And by the sound of the elevator she'd have a chance. Gabrielle walked into the living room, not even bothering to change to greet the woman standing before her.

"Gabrielle this place is a mess!" Her mother reprimanded.

"I know mama," she sighed. "But I also know why you're here and the answer is no."

"So he texted you then? That's great," she grinned placing the bags of groceries on the table.

"What gave you the right?"

"He's cute, single and a doctor. And seventeen hours of labour." She scoffed.

"Your idea of cute and mine are two different things."

"He's a lot better looking than those last two white boys you brought home."

"That's not saying much either mama."

"He's the perfect gentleman Gabrielle at least try."

"Fine. I will try."

"Good because I booked you two reservations at-"

"Slow down. We're not going anywhere that requires reservations. This isn't a date."

"At least clean your bedroom I can see the mess from here and he has roommates," she teased.

"We aren't going to be hooking up mama!"

* * *

Gabrielle looked down at the last text Randall had sent her, he said he was sitting by a table in the corner in a black hoodie. Her eyes scanned the crowded room before landing on the only hot guy in the room; she wasn't mad at her decision to break out her leather pants for this occasion after all.

"Hi are you Randall?" She asked with a big smile.

"No uhm my name's Tom," the guy replied.

"Oh sorry uhm wrong person," she chuckled nervously before turning on her heels to walk away.

"Actually I'm kidding it's me," he called after her.

"Oh really- let me see your phone," Gabrielle scoffed.

"You know, this usually doesn't happen until like the sixth month," he grinned unlocking it and showing her their conversation.

"You can never be too careful with men nowadays," she scoffed climbing into the chair, salty that her feet weren't touching the ground despite her heels.

"Fair enough, well I'm Randall and you're not at all what I expected." He admitted.

"Yea? And what were you expecting?"

"Your mom implied that you had a hard time finding a guy so you know-"

"Well I don't have a problem attracting them-"

"Clearly,"

"They just happen to be assholes."

"As most men are," he said with a grin, revealing his deep dimples.

"You aren't what I expected either." She chuckled. "On average Randalls aren't exactly raging hottie plus there's the fact that you got through med school so you know- nerd."

"I can see how that'd be your thought. Plus when do moms ever make good decisions when it comes to blind dates?"

"Never!"

"So let's just be grateful that the blind date gods were looking out."

"I'd drink to that but we don't have any drinks."

"Yea I didn't know what you'd like so I decided to wait."

"Beer is good," she shrugged.

"Great be right back," Randall replied leaving to go get it.

Gabrielle took out her phone and texted Brandon to let him know not to bother with the rescue call, Randall seemed cool enough and she wanted to know what else they had in common. She heard the chair next to her scrape across the floor and looked up to see some creepy tatted guy sitting across from her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone over here?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm not alone, that seat's taken," Gabrielle scoffed.

"I don't see nobody here love,"

"My boyfriend just left actually you should leave before he comes back."

"Please, that prick you were sitting with can't do anything. You know- I've been watching you since you walked in. I wanna know if you look as good as out of those pants as you do in them." He replied licking his chapped lips.

"You're a pig, and I wouldn't go for you if you were the last man on earth," she huffed.

"You're a mouthy little bitch ain't you?"

"She bites too so you better get out of here from now," Randall replied, placing the pitcher on the table.

"You heard the man, scurry off," Gabrielle scoffed.

"I can't tell which of you is a bigger bitch," he chuckled.

"I let it slide the first time but now you have to apologise," Randall demanded.

"Apologise? For calling a bitch a bitch? Funny."

"Call me a bitch one more time," Gabrielle scoffed.

Randall put his hand up to stop her from climbing down before turning to the man before them.

"That'd be very unwise in this scenario."

"Yea what are you gonna do? Sick your bitch on me?"

Randall let out a sigh before punching the creep. The sheer force sent him and the chair toppling backwards and the entire bar to turn around.

"Nothing to see here folks," Randall chuckled. "He just had too much to drink."

While Randall had his back turned the guy had gotten back to his feet and pulled out a blade, he came at him and would've taken his ear off had Randall not dodged the attack.

"Attacking someone while their back is turned is a bitch move," Randall scoffed.

Gabrielle- who had been recording the whole thing since the guy started mouthing off- thought it was pretty dumb of Randall to be provoking a guy with a knife, but she was also pretty aroused by his fearlessness. Randall somehow managed to sweep the guy's legs out from under him causing him to not only fall, but bring the entire pitcher of beer down on himself, he then delivered a swift knee to his nose and was rewarded with the sound of a satisfying crack.

"That's what I was gonna do," Randall spoke looking down at him before turning to Gabrielle. "We should get out of here."

"Great idea," she grinned grabbing her purse and allowing Randall to help down from the stool.

"Well that was the most exciting date I've been on in a while," Randall chuckled as he walked her to her car.

"It was fifteen minutes," Gabrielle chuckled.

"Yea I feel guilty for letting you waste that outfit."

"Doesn't need to be a waste, I'm sure there are other places we won't be banned from tonight," she chuckled smacking his arm.

Randall winced at that and upon observation she noticed his bicep had been slashed.

"You're hurt," she pointed out.

"Damn this is my good hoodie, and yea the wound isn't that deep, bandage and antiseptic and I'll be good."

"I have a first aid kit at home, patching you up is the least I can do after you defended my honour back there."

"Okay fine," Randall grinned getting into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally an AU- i hope you guys like it


	2. I'm Kind Of a Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pasta and antiseptics are aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5:30 am, I am tired, on mobile and wearing long acrylics- typing is an extreme sport and my keyboard can be a real bitch. That being said I really hope you like it my writing is still a little rusty and this is unedited

* * *

She drove until they reached a fancy building and she handed a spare key to the valet before gripping his pinky and leading him through the doors and into the elevator. She pushed the button for her floor and then scanned her thumb.

"Safety procedure," she shrugged.

Randall nodded in response and finished the ride in silence. The doors opened to a spacious living room that Gabrielle noticed was a lot cleaner than when she left, her mother must've called a cleaning crew. Randall noticed the girl removed her shoes at the door and instinctively did the same.

"I'll get the kit just make yourself comfortable," Gabrielle called going down the hall.

"This is a fucking penthouse," he whispered to himself.

"Okay so I've never used this so bear with me, maybe take your shirt off?"

"Trying to get me naked huh?" Randall teased.

"I'm trying to tend to your arm."

"Help me out a little here," he replied bunching his shirt and hoodie up, hoping to remove them both in one motion.

Gabrielle helped him out his shirts and couldn't help but eye his toned torso.

"Yea doc, the wound's over here," he grinned.

"Funny, I know," she scoffed tearing open the packet for the alcohol pad.

"I don't mind you staring," Randall replied, gritting his teeth, trying not to cry out when the alcohol touched the cut. He wasn't about to look like wimp now.

"Of course you don't, you have a pretty great body."

"You should see the rest of it."

"Is that an invitation?" Gabrielle asked placing the butterfly stitches on his arm.

"Hmmm, only if you're accepting."

"I'm actually pretty hungry. I'm gonna order something."

"Or I could cook for you?" Randall suggested, pulling his shirt on.

"Really?"

"Yea I mean this is practically a date at your house and my mom always encouraged me to cook on dates so."

"Okay knock yourself out, my mom brought groceries over today which is a waste since I barely cook."

"Well now we know what we're doing for our second date," he smirked, effortlessly grabbing a pot from the overhead rack that Gabrielle couldn't reach.

"Who said there's gonna be a second date?" Gabrielle asked with a scoff.

"Oh come on it's obvious. And if it isn't, this pasta will make everything clear."

"Alright," she chuckled taking a seat at the breakfast bar so she could watch him cook.

"Why don't you reach over, wash your hands and give me some help chopping these tomatoes?"

Gabrielle sighed and obliged him.

"So how'd you decide you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I- uh growing up as a kid- I learnt what a gynecologist was and I decided that I wanted to do that."

"And now?" Gabrielle asked with a chuckled.

"I'm sticking with general surgery for now."

"Good choice," she grinned.

"How about you? What are you into?"

"I have a psych degree, at the moment I'm just taking a break from it all, binging masterclasses until I figure out what I want to do with myself."

"Well you could become a professional tomato dicer, your knife cuts are great."

"I have kind of a blade fixation," she admitted nonchalantly.

"Like a kink?"

"Fascination," she blushed, shocked she'd admitted to that.

"That's interesting," Randall chuckled. "Meat and wine?"

"Uhm there's chicken breasts and Pinot Grigio."

"Perfect."

"So I've been dying to know how'd a nerd like you take down that huge biker on your own?"

"Well he wasn't that huge- and I'm not a nerd- dork maybe but I actually played lacrosse in high school and college so I'm not a stranger to contact," he winked.

"Yea I can see the dork side."

"Really? I thought that was slick."

"Which is why you're a dork." She replied rolling her eyes.

"What'd you do in high school?"

"Apart from going from bullied to the bully, not much. Catholic private school, but I was a cheerleader in college."

"Yea I can see that, you give off that vibe," Randall grinned. "You're really tiny so they can throw you, your face is extremely expressive and I'm pretty sure you'd look great in the costume."

"Well maybe for our fifth date you can see for yourself."

"Thinking that far ahead huh, the pasta hasn't even started-"

Randall found his sentence interrupted by Gabrielle leaning over the counter and kissing him. He smirked against her lips and shut the stove off, breaking the kiss to walk around to her. He lifted her off the stool and held her in his arms as she gripped his hair to deepen the kiss.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she suggested.

Randall obliged and carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Help me out of my pants," she commanded, unbuttoning them and shimmying out of them before removing her blouse.

"These are really tight," Randall observed as he struggled to pull the pants off.

"But they look good don't they?"

"Amazing," he chuckled finally pulling them off her ankles. He then went to remove his own shirt when he was reminded of his bandaged arm.

"Here," Gabrielle smirked kneeling before him and helping him out of the shirt then unbuckling his belt.

"Yea I got it from here Princess," Randall said pinning her to the bed and kissing her.

He put most of his weight on his good hand, mindful of the size difference between them and used the other hand to grip her face, controlling the kiss. Gabrielle wasn't one to let a guy take the lead in anything let alone sex so she was shocked at herself, but her mother was right- he was really cute. To allow herself some feeling of control, she unbuttoned his jeans and began pushing them off with her feet.

"Just so you know-" Randall spoke between kisses, "I don't do this very often- I'm not like a slut or anything. I didn't even bring a condom because I didn't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Chillax Mother Theresa I wasn't going to slut shame you," Gabrielle giggled. "There should be a box in the nightstand."

Randall opened the nightstand and chuckled at the note that was left there.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mom left you a note, _I found you a man, next time use him not this._ "

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Gabrielle whined.

Yes, she has a vibrator- she's an adult woman living on her own. She knew Randall wouldn't have even brought it up had her mother not left that note in hot pink ink for the world to see.

"I'm gonna be honest- I'm like pretty good at this whole sex thing but I don't think I have the versatility this thing does," he teased.

"Saying you're good at sex means you probably aren't good at sex." She huffed.

"I haven't had any complaints," he smirked.

"Thought you weren't a slut."

"Okay I'm kind of a slut," he grinned kissing her while grabbing a condom from the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes she had sex with him because he told her that she cut tomatoes well. We've all been there move on. Well not me- my boyfriend routinely has to come to the kitchen after I've screamed and flip our quesadillas do I don't hurt myself-


End file.
